Croket!
Shogakukan Ching Win | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = CoroCoro Happy Dragon | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = April 2000 | last = November 2006 | volumes = 15 | volume_list = }} TV Tokyo TVB | licensor = ShoPro Viz Media | first = 7 April, 2003 | last = 27 March, 2005 | episodes = 52 }} , also spelled 'Korokke!', is an adventure manga by Manavu Kashimoto. It was published by Shogakukan in ''CoroCoro Comic from April 2000 to November 2006 and collected in 15 bound volumes. It received the 2003 Shogakukan Manga Award for children's manga. Croket! was adapted into an anime television series by OLM, broadcast from 7 April, 2003 to 27 March, 2005, and several video games. Summary The world of Croket! is one inhabited by both humans and exotic creatures such as anthropomorphic animals and where individuals called Bankers travel around the world to collect magical coins called Kinkas with their Kinka Banks. Kinkas are said to activate the appearance of the Bank Wizard, who will grant the wish of any Banker who collects enough Kinkas. The story mainly revolves around Croket, a young and scrappy Banker with incredible strength whose wish is to revive his father, a legendary Banker named Burger, who was said to be defeated by a villain Croket knows as the "Black Gown Man." Shortly after his journey, a tournament called the Banker Survival Quest is told to be held in the small but dangerous Macademia Island, and the winner earns enough Kinkas to fill the largest Kinka Bank. Setting his eyes on the island, Croket battles against rivals both friendly and malevolent, though there very well may be a dangerous threat in the tournament that haunts fellow competitors and Croket's past. It is the work of Manavu Kashimoto after a long time since , and also the longest series by such writer. The content an adventure with many gag elements. Characters With the appearance and personality rich characters, the characters are named in respect of the name of foods, with the exception of the offshoot original writer and his family. Games * Croket! Banker survival of dream! (GBA 2002 October 17) * Croket! Prohibited goods box of withdrawal! (PS 2003 March 20) * Croket! Bank and van queen of 2 darkness (GBA 2003 July 17) * Croket! Puzzle of 3 granulated kingdoms (GBA 2003 December 11) * Korokke! Ban-Ō no Kiki o Sukue (PS2, GC 2004 July 8) * Croket! Protection God of forest of 4 banks (GBA 2004 July 22) * Croket! Venture person of Great space-time (GBA 2004 December 9) * Croket! DS Heroes of Sky (DS 2005 December 15) Little Boy Croket References External links *[http://www.viz.com/shows/croket.php VIZ Media Croket! page] * *Shopro (licensor) Official website *[http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/croket/ Croket! Game] site by Konami *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/gagcro/main_index.html Croket!] at TV Tokyo's site Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Manga of 2000 Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards ja:コロッケ! zh:貯金大冒險